Always Meant to Be A Pokemon Valentines Story
by Draven Nightly
Summary: Paul human and Cream Lopunny-morph have been friends since birth, Best friends since grade school, and lovers since she evolved. But can their relationship stand up to their true feelings for each other? AN: I wrote this for a contest on AGNPH


Always Meant To Be

A Pokémon Valentines day 2010 Contest Fan Fiction

By: Draven Nightly

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any of it characters, locations, ECT._

_Everything else is of my own work._

**Sunday Night**

Paul watched as his best friends back arched back at an impossible angle as her orgasm rippled through her body, her mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy. He knew her and how her Lopunny body reacted very well. So he was not surprised when he reached down between them and started to rub his thumb in small circles just about an inch above her hooded treasure that her body jumped and prolonged her pleasure. It also caused her insides to quake more which in turn brought him over the edge as well.

Slamming his head back into his pillow he thrust up deeper in to her and deposited his doomed seed into her wanting womb. This too furthered her bliss. When they both finally came down she relaxed her body and leaned forward laying out on top of him her small breasts pressed against his chest, her legs still straddling his. As they laid there basking in the after glow he felt her little hands start to gently rub his sides and then come to a rest on his shoulders where they continued to rub. In turn he brought his own hands up and gently started to stroke her back all the way down to her ample butt. When he felt her jump as his hands brushed her ass he had to remind himself to be careful. Her sex drive was on a hairs trigger these days so unless he wanted to go at it for another hour with her he need to stop. Gradually her breathing settled into a deep and even pace.

"Cream you can't go to sleep, we do have real studying to do tonight."

The Lopunny on top of him mumbled something incoherent at first than responded.

"Just five more minutes." She said with a hum as she turned her head slightly and flicked her tongue over one of his nipples.

He knew what she wanted to do, the same thing they had done two to three times a day since they had both hit puberty and he had accidently evolved her. And every day had pretty much gone like today had. Today they were supposed to be studying for a history exam at the end of the week. Instead as soon as they had gotten in to his bed room after school she had shut and locked the door. Not that he was complaining. A lot of other human boys at school would kill to have the kind of relationship that he and Cream had.

Cream rolled off of him, her legs must have started to get sore or something. She didn't get off the bed to get dressed so they could study. Instead she waited for him to roll on to his side and then she snuggled her bare back up against his bare chest. When he draped his arm over her waist she rested her arm on his and interlaced her fingers with his, bringing both of their hands to a rest on her stomach.

Yes Paul considered him self very lucky indeed. Cream and he had been friends since they were in diapers because their mothers were best friends. By the time they were in kindergarten they too were best friends. All through grade school and middle school they were inseparable. This caused lots of fights with other 'Mons as well as humans since at that age neither group really understood the other. But they didn't care. By the end of middle school they had added two more friends to their little group. Luca, a rather competitive Riolu. And Blake a kind of loner, standoffish Eevee, till you got to know him. Once you did you discovered his passion for art and music.

It was during the summer break between Middle school and High school that their relationship began to change. Cream would get these funny unexplainable feelings every so often and become more clingy to him. Luca and Blake joked that Cream was falling for him. They would just laugh and go back to what they were doing. One night towards the end of summer Cream had snuck out of her house and made her way to Paul's. Climbing to the second floor where his bed room was she had woken him and invited herself in claiming she just really wanted to be held.

Being young and ignorant kids that they were Paul had gone back to bed and invited Cream in to bed with him where he proceeded to do just that and held her. In his half awake state he was not aware that his hand had eventually slipped up her night-dress and had started to caress her soft belly. Cream had rolled over to look up in to his heavy-lidded eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. Everything went down hill from there, and all too soon Paul found his face between her legs, his mouth working her virgin lips. They would both remember that instant when her first orgasm ever hit her and she cried out in bliss. For when they woke the next morning it was to the sound of surprised shouting. Paul had gone to sleeping eating out a Buneary, but woke up cuddling a Lopunny.

His parents had been a little upset, as had Creams. They were fairly certain though that they had not done the deed, just fooled around. His parents were upset that he had done such a thing at such a young age. To that he had rolled his eyes, he knew plenty of other fifteen year old boys both human and 'Mon that had already had sex. The only thing that Creams parents were really upset about was that now they had to go out and buy Cream all new clothes the week before the school year started.

Paul's parents decided that it was only fair that he pitched in and helped buy the said new clothes since it was partly his fault that she had evolved. Creams parents had another stipulation. Since they were both Lopunny they knew that their daughter's new body was going to mature rather quickly now and it was going to be Paul's responsibility to help her with her urges.

His parents hadn't liked the idea at first, but after a short debate about how it was nearly impossible for him to get her pregnant as well as she really wanted to finish school which would be hard to do with her hormones making her want to jump every male in sight, they had eventually relented. So it came to pass that he spent the rest of the day helping her get new clothes on his dime, which he didn't mind, and he had started to help her scratch her itch as she put it. And she ended up having a lot of scratches that needed itching.

Paul came back to his senses as he heard Cream start to snore. Heaving a deep sigh he gave her a gentle nudge, at this rate no studying would get done and he couldn't afford any more bad grades. That was another thing, Cream was very intelligent. Some times he seriously thought she only pretended to be naïve. When shaking her wielded no results he resorted to his guaranteed way of waking her up. Removing his hand from hers he scooted back a bit and slapped her well endowed ass. Cream woke with a start, nearly jumping out of bed.

"What did you do that for, you ass?" Cream asked as she stood up rubbing her butt where he had smacked it.

Paul took a moment to answer her as he took in the sight of his best friend's body. Like all Lopunny she was covered from head to toe in light brown fur except for her ears, calves, feet, wrists, and eye brows those were covered in a cream-colored fluff. As she bent over to pull up her jean shorts Paul's breath caught at the sight of her lushes ass, and her Lopunny trade mark thighs. They were perfectly curved and went on forever. He loved watching her wiggle her butt into her tight hip huggers that she always wore.

As she bent to retrieve her tank top Paul sat up and clasped the loop just behind her tail to help keep her pants comfortably in place. Running a hand down those marvelous thighs of hers elected a soft hum that let him know that the earlier swat on the butt was forgiven. She proved this by turning towards him and stretching her arms luxuriously above her head as she put her tank top on, putting her A cups right in his face to tease the shit out of him.

She wasn't the only one that could tease. As soon as her shirt was covering her eyes and she stopped to feed her ears through the collar Paul made his move. Quickly he drew her towards him, wrapping his arms around her small waist and kissed her belly. This caused her to stop. Paul than stood up and leaned in taking the nipple of one of her A cup sized breasts in to his mouth. Cream gasped with excitement.

"I thought you wanted to study?" She said coyly her shirt still resting just above her chest.

Paul stopped suckling her tit and kissed her instead.

"I do, I just couldn't help my self. You know how much I love your boobs."

"It's not just my boobs you love. Now get dressed, I'm going to grab something to eat. Should I tell your mom I'm spending the night while I'm down there?"

Paul fetched his boxers and thought for a second.

"Sure why not."

Cream gave a little giggle and bounce as she left his room. Yes he truly was lucky. While Cream was getting some thing to eat Paul got dressed and set up their study materials on a small table he had in his room. When she came back she had a plate of cookies and a couple of lemon aids. Together they sat at the table and studied with next to no incident. Being young though they would occasionally nudge each other out of fun.

Cream knew Paul as well as he knew her and could tell when he was struggling to under stand something. His little body movements were like an open book to her. School had always been easy for her since she was always able to grasp new things quickly and thoroughly. So school usually got really boring for her, which usually caused her to day dream. When her and Paul had become intimate she had something new to study. Like now she watched Paul's face scrunched up in confusion, and the extra creases around his eyes indicated he was starting to get a really bad headache. They had studied for several hours, skipping supper in the process.

"What's troubling you?" Cream asked quietly, and sweetly. She also rubbed her soft foot up and down his leg, an act that almost always had a calming effect on him.

"I can't find this date in the book." He responded rubbing his eyebrows.

A very tell-tale sign that it was a bad one coming on. Cream got up from her seat and walked around behind him to see what note he was talking about. Cream took a second to read the note and then flipped the pages in the book back a few and used a post-it-note to show where he should read. Paul leaned forward to start reading, however Cream placed one delicate hand over the page and used the other to close the book.

"I think that is enough for one day." Cream said gently taking both of his hands in both of hers.

With little coaxing she guided him back to his bed where she sat down towards the head with her legs spread wide. She made a little patting motion on the area of bed between her leg where she wanted him to be. Paul knew what she intended and with a small smile crawled up between her legs. Paul gave her a kiss on the lips before he turned around and sat between her legs.

Gently Cream pulled him back into her embrace. Paul could feel her small breasts press into his back as he leaned backwards so she could do her thing. Gently Cream placed her delicate fingers to his temples and started to message them. Creams touch and the sound of her heart soon had Paul relaxing deeper into her embrace. When she was done she draped her arms lovingly around his shoulders and snuggled her head against his.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes much, thank you Dear."

They continued to lay there holding each other. Secretly they both enjoyed the cuddling more than the sex. It gave them both such a full filling feeling, as well as a sense of belonging to something special. Of course being young and stupid neither one ever told each other so.

Paul was enjoying the feeling being held as his head was resting in-between Creams small mounds, the sound of her heart beating had a very soothing effect and soon his headache was gone. Absent mindedly he started to rub his hands up and down the cream-colored fluff on her shins.

"What's the matter Paul?" Cream whispered in to his ear, her warm breath on his neck giving him a slight tingle.

"Nothing." He responded continuing to rub her legs.

"I know your lying to me." She said giving his cheek a teasing lick than kiss.

Paul laid there for a few minutes in silence listening to Creams heart beat. She could tell from the neutral expression on his face that he was trying to put his words together properly. She knew better than to force him.

"You know that school is having a Valentines Day dance this Saturday, right?"

Creams eyes got wide and her heart started beating faster. She knew very well that this Sunday was Valentines Day, and school was having a Big, no make that HUGE dance on Saturday for the students. She really wanted Paul to ask her to the dance. She had dreamed of it even. They would party and dance all night long and then make slow and passionate love until the early hours of the morning. Not just their usual sex, but truly passionate love making. And just before they fell asleep in each others arms he would confess his undying love for her. Just the thought of that possibility got her really excited.

"Yeah" Cream could hardly contain the quiver of excitement in her voice.

"Well I'm thinking that I am finally going to do it."

"Do what?" She asked getting even more excited to the point of getting sodden in her nether region.

"I'm going to ask Ela if she'll go with me."

Cream was very glad she was sitting behind Paul as her face took on a very sad expression. She was about in tears when she found her voice again.

"Oh?" She responded trying not to cry.

Ela was a Luxray fem in their grade. Her stunning looks and quick thinking got her into the position of class president early. They also helped her become the Home coming queen every year. And fooled absolutely every one but her closest friends, and Cream. Cream knew that Ela, and her friends were absolute bitches and all but out right human haters. Paul picked up on her mood change right away and turned his head to look at her.

"What?"

Against her better judgment Cream bit back her bitter words about the Luxray, and how she herself felt about him. However she was not about to lie to the one she loved most.

"I don know if that will be such a good idea Paul. Ela is not exactly the girl you, and every one else thinks she is."

Paul smirked at her. "Am I detecting a hint of jealousy out of you Cream. I don't think I've seen you jealous since me and Luca dated for that short stint."

Cream gently turned Paul's head back forward, she didn't think she could continue to look him in the eye and not pour her heart out to him. But she wouldn't stand in his way either. That was one thing she could never bring her self to do, and that was break his heart. Even though that was exactly what he had just unwittingly done.

"No I'm not jealous Paul, I just don't think it is such a great idea. You don't know her the way I do." Cream replied running a hand through Paul's hair.

"I appreciate your concern Dear, and I'll think about what you said."

Cream leaned her face forward and buried it in the back of his head. She couldn't hold her tears any more, and with a gentle shove indicated she wanted to be let up. Paul obliged and got up off of her. He was stunned speechless when he turned towards her and saw tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Cream what's wrong?" Paul asked genuinely concerned for her well-being, which made her want to break down crying even more.

"Nothing, I just need to get going." Cream said quickly packing up her book bag.

"Why? I thought you were spending the night?" Paul asked getting even more concerned and confused.

"I think my heat is coming on, and I didn't bring any supplies with me." Cream replied wincing and placing a hand on her lower stomach so he wouldn't catch her lying.

She knew that Paul knew the first few days of her heat could be really painful.

"Oh. Alright. Here I'll walk you to the door."

"No, no I'll be fine. Besides you need a shower and some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

With that she gave Paul a quick peck on the cheek and left very quickly. On her way out she almost ran over Paul's mom.

"Oh Cream, Dear, where are you going? I thought you were spending the night?"

"Sorry Mrs. Timmons. That time, and some really nasty cramps." Cream replied with an apologetic grimace.

"Oh would you like a ride home Dear?"

"No I'll be fine. Good night."

With that Cream ran out the door, and did not stop running till she got home. Thankfully her parents were late workers so no one was home to witness her rush through the front door, up the stairs and in to her room where she dove head first in to her overly pink bed, and proceeded to cry her eyes out into her over stuffed pillow.

Latter that night while Paul was laying in bed, thinking about what had exactly happened, he remembered that Cream always kept a pair of panties and hygiene products in his room for when her heat did hit her while at his house. This realization made him more concerned, because now he really didn't know what was bothering her.

**School Days, Monday Morning**

Paul's concern for Cream grew when he went to her house to walk her to school and she wasn't home. Her parents were just as confused as he was about it. They told him that he had just missed Her and Luca by about ten minutes. Paul numbly nodded his head and started for school. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Blake walked up beside him.

"Luca wasn't home either." Blake said without much emotion.

The sudden sound made Paul jump. Then he noticed the Umbreon walking next to him. Blake was easily over six feet tall, but one would never guess because he was always slouching. He was also really lean. Paul would never say that Blake was skinny, because his tall wiry frame was laden with well toned muscles. Which is more than likely why Luca liked him so much. Today Blake had opted to where a tight fitting white tank top and baggy black raver pants. His combat boots thudded heavily on the ground causing his chains to rattle, and his shoulder length hair to sway. As usual his hair was hanging in his face.

"I know, I am really worried about Cream. She left my house really upset about something."

Blake turned his head slightly towards Paul, just enough for the sun to glint off his red eyes. It was the most sure sing of interest Blake ever gave any thing. Paul knew Blake paid attention to every thing around him, he only pretended to be disinterested. It gave people the impression that he was cold and aloof.

"I thought you two didn't hide anything from each other, what happened?"

Paul thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"We were studying for the big history exam on Friday when one of my headaches hit me."

Blake grimaced he knew how bad Paul's headaches could get. They were hereditary on his mom's side of the family.

"She said we had studied enough and took me to my bed to do her thing."

Blake grinned a little at the pet name for Creams famous messages. It had come about when Paul had failed to accurately describe what she had done to help him get over his head aches. Of course Luca and Blake had jumped to the wrong conclusion and thought he had meant they were having more sex.

"Did it work?"

"That, and listening to the sound of her heart."

"Some how I doubt that is what upset her."

"Well that's just it I don't know. We were laying there, cuddling and just in general relaxing. She asked me what was on my mind, and when I told her she said her heat was coming on and left."

"What did you tell her when she asked what was on your mind?"

"I told her that I was planning to ask Ela to the Valentines Day dance."

Blake finally looked away from Paul.

"What?"

"If you don't know what's wrong with Cream it is not my place to tell you. That and we are here."

When Paul looked up they were at the front doors of their High School. Paul was instantly conflicted as he walked in the front doors. Down the hall towards the left were their lockers, where he could plainly see Luca and Cream talking. But down the right hall way he could see Ela and she wasn't surrounded by her usual gaggle of friends. He was concerned about his best friend, but he would never get a better opportunity to ask Ela to the dance.

Kicking himself in the ass Paul turned towards Ela, completely unaware of the fact that Cream had seen him and was heading towards him. She didn't even slow as she passed Blake, who turned quickly to watch her pass, knowing this was going to end in disaster. Blake gave Luca a questioning look, all he got in response was a shrug and a shake of the head.

Cream had spent long hours crying the night before, and woken early the following morning not feeling any better. Not wanting to talk to Paul just yet till she got her own emotions in check. So she had called and woken up Luca, her only other friend besides Paul and Blake.

The Lucario teen had not been happy being woken up so early. But her anger quickly subsided when she heard Creams quivering voice at the other end of the phone. When she got off the phone with Cream she had rushed to get dressed and ran out the door. When she got to Creams house she was met at the door by a very disheveled Lopunny who grabbed her by the hand and started to walk to school. On the way there Cream had poured her heart out. Luca, who usually wasn't a very quiet person, listened raptly to the girl. She found it really hard to believe that Paul could be so insensitive on purpose. She could see though him missing all of Creams subtle and not so subtle hints about her true feelings. Paul was dim like that.

Paul nervously approached the Luxray fem before him. She still hadn't noticed him though. Paul ran over in his head exactly what he was going to say, word for word. He could not afford to make any mistakes. Even though he was completely unaware that he was in the precise act of committing his greatest mistake ever in his young life.

"H-hi Ela. How are you doing to day?"

The Luxray heaved a deep sigh from with in her locker, clearly exasperated with who ever was interrupting her personal time without even seeing who it was first.

"This had better be good, I don't have any time for any more silly interviews from the school news papers."

Ela finally turned from her locker to look at who was bothering her and was surprised to see it was Paul. She only knew him indirectly of course. She only really knew of Paul for two reasons. He was the one that had taken all those fabulous pictures of her every year for the school year book. She and her friends also knew that Paul was Cream's best friend and tool for release. Ela and her group took great pleasure in tormenting the Lopunny about her human "Sex Slave".

"Paul isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"What can I do for you? If you're looking to get an exclusive photo shoot out of me your just going to have to wait your turn. That or talk to my agent."

Paul was momentarily confused.

"You have an agent, For what?"

"I've been excepted into the 'Mon only school of modeling in Hearthome City."

"Way to go."

"Thank you. Now what can I do for you Paul."

Paul once again took a moment to go over his words in his head before he spoke.

"I was wondering if you might wanna, quiet possibly, if you might be interested…" Paul stammered.

He took a second to compose himself.

"What I'm trying to ask is if you would go to the Valentines Day dance with me?"

Ela had a feeling that is what he was going to ask her as he was struggling with his words and was going to out right tell him no, but had decided to prolong his suffering. Than she had seen Cream coming up the hall and the look on the Lopunny's face told Ela that she really didn't want her "Sex Toy" playing with any one else. Ela suddenly struck with a very devious idea.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to go to the dance with you?" Ela said loud enough to make sure that every one could hear her, especially Cream.

"Yes." Paul said quietly, more than just a little intimidated by Ela's sudden loudness.

"What was that? Speak up."

Paul swallowed hard and repeated himself. "Yes, I want you Ela to go with me Paul to the Valentines Dance."

Ela smiled from ear to ear and threw her self at Paul for effect.

"Of course I will!"

Ela watched with satisfaction as Creams face plainly showed her heartbreaking. She was especially pleased with her self when Cream burst in to tears and ran in the opposite direction as Paul hugged her back. She was brought out of her dark fantasy by Paul's voice.

"So I'll pick you up at about 5pm on Sat."

"Why so early?"

"Dinner."

"Oh yeah, duh."

Now she had done it though. If this human showed up at her house to take her out her parents would flip. She had to think fast.

"Tell you what since it's going to take all day to get this hair just right why don't I meet you at the restaurant?"

Paul thought about it for a second. Ela did have a lot of hair so maybe it might be a good idea.

"That's fine. I'll contact you latter with the specifics than."

With that they exchanged cell numbers and went their separate ways. With that out-of-the-way Paul decided it was time to get to the bottom of what was going on with Cream. When he rounded the corner though it was just in time to see Cream and Luca ducking in to the girls room. When he reached Blake all he got was a questioning stare.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Paul asked as he got to his locker.

"Man I don't know, but I think your in for a long week, that and we are going to be late for class."

With that Blake took off down the hall at a fast clip, Paul was hot on his heals. How ever in the girls room a whole other drama was unfolding. Cream and Luca were sitting on the ground as Cream was once again crying her eyes out. Luca reached out a wrapped an arm around her friends shoulders. Cream leaned into Luca's embrace and cried some more.

"It'll be alright Cream, you'll see. Who knows Paul may even see her for the skank that she is." Luca said trying her best to be comforting.

"No he won't" Cream replied while still crying.

"She saw me coming and made sure that every one around them knew what he was doing. Than laid it on extra thick just for me, like she had been the one waiting her whole life for Paul to ask such a thing."

"Geez what a bitch." Luca said still trying to comfort her friend.

"And he is too blinded by his interests in her to see how she really is."

Cream started crying even harder, Luca hadn't thought it was possible for how much she had already cried.

"I'm losing him Luca, and I don't know how to get him back."

Luca thought for a minute and came up with the perfect plot to make Paul think about what he had done to Cream. The problem was that it was more than likely going to hurt Cream just as much. Even more so if it didn't work.

"I got an idea hun, but your not going to like it." Luca said gently running her hand over Creams head a couple of times.

"What?" Cream asked looking up into Lucas eyes pleadingly.

"Ignore him, totally and completely."

Cream got a really terrified look in her face. Luca pushed forward though.

"Cut him off from all but the absolute necessary contact. No kisses, no hugs, no phone calls, no texts, no IM's, no flirting, no studying alone, hardly any verbal communication especially with out me or Blake present, and absolutely no sex. We are going to make him see exactly what he has done wrong and force him to see exactly what he had and is now missing out on."

Cream looked mortified, and truly she was. There was no way she would be able to make it long without any of those things herself. What if Paul never realized what he had done, she would be destroyed.

"I don't know if I can do it." Cream said her fear hanging from each word like a death shroud.

"Sure you can. How long does Paul's family go on vacation in the summers?"

"About two weeks but the last two years they have invited me with because it became too much for me to be without him for that long. And before that we would be in almost constant contact by phone, e-mail, or messengers."

"So we'll say that you can make it about a week with out Paul."

"Not likely, I'll go crazy."

"What if me and Blake fill some of the gaps."

Cream looked to consider it.

"I don't think I could bring my self to have sex with you again, and doing it with Blake would be kind of awkward."

"You don't know what you're missing out on with Blake, and you aren't rough enough for me. I was talking about the talking and what not. You know just keeping you company."

"Wait I thought you and Blake broke up? Why are you two still doing it?"

"Technically we never went out. We just kind of hook up every now and again. We get urges too you know."

"Still I don't know if I can do that to him, or myself. We've always been so close."

"Hey did he or did he not just hurt you."

"Yes but it was more her than him."

"Exactly and that is what we are going to make him see. I bet you two are back together by the time the dance rolls around. You should make sure you're ready for when he comes crawling back."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to need a dress for the dance. And not just any dress, but the sexiest dress you can find."

Cream thought about it for a minute and she was really starting to warm up to the idea. But she didn't own any dresses like Luca was describing.

"I don't think I own a dress like that."

"Then we will just have to find you one than. Now let's get going to class before we get into too much more trouble."

Together they got up off the floor and took a moment to compose themselves. Cream looked a wreck and it took a little extra bit to make her self look presentable. Eventually though the two left the rest room and went to class. Cream could feel that deep down this was going to be a very long week.

Latter in the day Paul and Blake were in their photography class doing an outside exercise. It always amazed Paul that for as close as they all were they had very few classes together. Paul watched as the Umbreon went about his business and set up some white sheets and other things to reflect light on to his subject. When it was all set up Paul took a few readings and made the proper adjustments. Once they were sure that every thing was right they started to photograph their little scene. Paul decided to see if he could pump Blake for information. Luca and Cream had done a great job of avoiding him all day, even at lunch the three of them had managed to disappear leaving Paul alone in the cafeteria.

"So I asked Ela to the dance this morning."

Blake gave him a sideways glance and went back to taking pictures.

"So I heard."

Paul snapped a few shots before he talked again.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"About what?"

"Anything. Me asking her out, Luca and Cream giving me the cold shoulder all day, you guys disappearing during lunch. Anything."

Blake heaved a deep sigh and snapped a few more pictures.

"Man I hope you know what you're doing is all I've got to say. Ela is beautiful, I'll grant her that. But she hides a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that she and the rest of her friends and family for that matter can barely tolerate humans. Like how she has banked on her good looks and cleverness to position her self in rolls of power and prestige. Like how she hates your best friend."

Paul thought about this.

"And what about Cream?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"But you do know what's going on."

"More or less."

Blake held up a hand to fore stall any further questions.

"Look man this is truly some thing your going to have to figure out on your own. I can't help you. Other wise you will have learned nothing."

Paul knew that Blake was like that too. He liked to point people towards the answers and see how long it takes them to come to the same conclusion.

"Any advice?"

"Keep your eyes, and your mind open."

"That's really helpful."

"I thought so."

With that they both went back to taking pictures. When school was done Paul waited for Cream at the front of the school. He really wanted to get things with her worked out. But when two hours passed and Cream didn't show Paul left angry and even more confused. For a second night in a row the two eighteen year olds had difficulties sleeping because a familiar presence was missing from each others beds.

**The Rest of the Week**

If either one thought that Monday had been hard, Tuesday was even worse. Following Lucas advice Cream went out of her way to avoid Paul. When ever he would get close to her she would turn her back to him. When ever he tried to touch her she would shrug him off. On the rare occasion he got to say anything to her, her answers were short, to the point, and very impersonal. The mental anguish tore them apart almost as much as if they were physically beating the crap out of each other.

After school Paul cut class early so he could catch Cream on the way home. They argued. Paul's concern for his friend grew exponentially. They had never been this cold to each other much less argued.

"What do you want from me?" Paul pleaded.

"What have I done to make you so mad at me?"

Cream gave him a very hurt look.

"If you haven't figured it out Paul than there is no hope for us."

Paul actually had to force himself to shut his mouth. Leveling his stare at Cream he just heaved a deep sigh, hung his head and walked away. Cream watched heart-broken as Paul walked away. She watched as he brought a hand to his brow and rubbed, his steps faltering in the process. Cream knew those signs all too well and made to run after Paul to help him, to forgive him and tell him what was wrong. But Luca placed a hand on her shoulder and prevented her from running after Paul.

That night Cream sat in front of her computer all night waiting to see if Paul would jump on and try to talk to her. But as the night went on and Paul didn't come on Cream got even more worried. What she didn't know was that as soon as Paul had gotten home he had gone to bed, his head had hurt that much.

Wednesday was the worst yet. Paul arrived to school an hour late and was as white as a ghost. His head was killing him, but he had to see Cream. But he had no morning classes with her. As the lunch hour approached though Paul could not see straight and had his mom come and get him. Cream watched as Paul was helped to the family car and driven away. Cream wasn't even aware that Luca had joined her on the front steps. Neither one had noticed Ela was also on the steps with them.

"Hey slut-bunny where did my man go?"

Both Cream and Luca spun around to see Ela and her group of friends standing right behind them.

"He went home sick." Luca replied for Cream who was still watching the car fad away in the distance.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch, I was talking to the slut-bunny."

Luca was about to say something, but Cream beat her to the punch, literally. Cream spun around and slapped Ela across her smug face as hard as she could. Ela recoiled holding her cheek. Ela's friends were about to attack Cream when Ela stopped them.

"That is enough."

Ela turned back to Cream and glared her right in the eyes.

"I'll give you that one slut-bunny. But know this your man is now my man, and I won't give him up that easily."

"He isn't your man, you'll see."

With that Cream went back into the school to get her bag. She gave her mom a call to see if she would come and get her so she could go and see Paul. However her mother told her no that she needed to stay at school. She promised she would call over to Paul's and see how he was doing, and text her the results.

It didn't take long for her mother to text her back telling her that Paul was just having one of his really bad headaches and was at home resting. The rest of the day crawled by at an agonizing pace. As soon as class was done Cream quickly dumped her books and rushed over to Paul's. When she got there she was greeted at the door by Paul's mom.

"Mrs. Timmons how is Paul doing?"

"He is still sleeping Dear."

Cream was instantly crest fallen.

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think so Dear. You guys have been fighting as of late and I don't want his headache getting any worse. I'll have him call you when he wakes up."

Cream could only hang her head and nod. Slowly she made her way home. More and more she was regretting not telling Paul right away what had bothered her. And even more so she was regretting ignoring Paul.

When she got home her parents had already left for work. Cream knew that her mother had made dinner and it was waiting for her in the refrigerator, but she wasn't hungry. Instead she grabbed a glass of water and went to her room. Once there she sat heavily in her computer chair and just stared at her monitor. She watched with a vacant expression on her face as her picture slide show continued to cycle through her photo file.

She watched as the pictures slid by, each one showing her a different moment from her life when things hadn't been so complicated. She watched as a picture of the four of them at the beach enjoying a picnic lunch. It was replaced by a picture of Luca and herself at last years Halloween party. They had gone dressed as an angel and a devil, Paul had helped her make her wings. After that was picture taken a few years ago at Thanksgiving, Paul was accepting a bite of pie from her.

Each new picture was another violent slap in the face. She should be with Paul right now, like she was supposed to be. If she had been than he wouldn't have such a bad headache right now. If she had been open and told Paul how she truly felt, they both would not be suffering now. Cream looked at her monitor again and was shown a picture taken just this last Christmas. It was once again Paul and her self. Paul was wearing the sweater that she had gotten him, and she was wearing the bracelet he had gotten her. It was a very simple picture, Paul was in the fore ground and she was standing behind him, arms gently draped around his shoulders and neck. Their fore heads were touching, their eyes were locked on each other, and they were smiling deeply at each other.

Cream couldn't stand it any more and buried her face into her hands and started bawling uncontrollably. Where had it all gone wrong? Why was she sitting here feeling sorry for her self, and why was the man she loved more than any thing else laying in his bed alone and suffering. Why couldn't she just come right out and say how she felt. If she had none of this would be happening right now. A small chime from her computer let her know that some one was trying to start a video conversation with her.

Cream was expecting it to be Luca trying to find out what was going on. Instead she was greeted by the sight of Paul's icon. Quickly she attached her microphone to her collar and aimed her webcam at her self and accepted the video chat. When Paul's image came into focus he was very pale and disheveled.

"Cream, what's up, you look terrible."

Cream could see that Paul was still suffering his headache. She desperately wanted to go to him. She burned to be by him.

"You don't look so good either."

Paul gave a weak chuckle.

"Is that why you wanted to see me?"

"No its not, I am worried about you."

"Why?"

Cream was taken back.

"What do you mean why?" Cream asked more than a little upset.

"Why are you worried about me now? I've been trying to talk to you since Monday and you have blown me off."

"I'm worried about you because you are my best friend, and I know your suffering greatly."

"I'm suffering because of you! I've been trying to figure out what I did so terribly wrong on Sunday night that you lied to me and than have ignored me, pushed me away, and given me the cold shoulder for the last three days!"

"It's not what you did Sunday night, it's what you did Monday morning that has me upset!"

"What?! What did I do? I can't figure it out!"

"If you can't figure it out why should I tell you? You…"

Paul held up a hand to silence her, he had grown whiter.

"My head is killing me, can we please, please, please, please stop fighting. I just want to sort this out. I can't stand…"

It was Creams turn to silence him.

"Fine, go and get some aspirin and we can continue with cooler heads."

Paul took his microphone off his shirt collar and stood up to go and get his meds. However Paul didn't even take one step away from his computer before he fell over holding his head. Cream shot to her feet, as if looking at her monitor at a different angle would let her see into Paul's room better.

"Paul?"

No answer.

"Paul?"

Still no answer.

"This isn't even remotely funny."

Nothing.

Absolute horror washed over Cream. Before she had completely comprehended what she was doing Cream had grabbed her keys to Paul's house and fled from hers. She ran with all her might, but the two blocks that separated their houses had never been longer. What took her less than two minutes felt like two hours. She felt like she was running through a Ditto. Of course when she did get to his front door her fingers refused to co-operate and she fumbled with the key. It was the only damn key on the ring. Once the door was open she didn't even bother closing it. She was up the stairs in two bounds, and in front of Paul's door with the third.

Cream rushed through the door and found Paul where he had fell, lying in a puddle of blood. Cream did not remember crossing the room, or scooping Paul in to her lap. She just found him there. He was very pale and very unresponsive.

"Paul! Paul! Please wake up! I'm here now please just open your eyes." Cream whimpered as she sobbed.

Still Paul didn't move. Quickly she fished her cell phone out of her pants pocket and for the first time, truly cursed herself for wearing too tight of shorts. Once out of her pocket though she dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 emergency services this is Jenny what, is your emergency?"

"Officer Jenny, yes, my boy friend has collapsed in his bedroom and I need an ambulance immediately." Cream sobbed hysterically in to her phone.

Cream heard some tapping that could only be the officers' fingers flying over a key board.

"An ambulance is on the way. What I need you to do is take a few deep breaths and tell me what happened."

"We were arguing during a vid-message and he said his head was hurting, and when he got up to get some aspirin he collapsed. He has a family history of really bad headaches."

"Okay sweetie, are you in the house with the open door?"

"Yes."

"The paramedics are there, are you down stairs or up stairs?"

"Up, his room is at the end of the hall."

"Okay sweetie, they are on their way up. Do you know where his parents are?"

"They are at work." Cream rattled off the information as fast as she could just as two guys came in with med packs.

"They are here now."

"Okay what is your name Dear."

"My name is Cream."

"Cream listen up, I want you to go with the paramedics and answer their questions as good as you've answered mine. I'll call his parents and have them meet you at the hospital."

Cream ended the call and relinquished Paul to the paramedics. It was at that time that her adrenalin finally gave out, and a sick queasiness filled her. Cream once again found her self crying.

**Hospital Friday Night**

Paul felt like he was swimming in a vast ocean of gel, and was struggling to break the surface. There was something calling to him from the surface, something he needed more than air, more than life itself. No he realized he was mistaken. It wasn't something, it was someone. Someone was calling to him, urging him to the surface. Paul struggled to break the surface, pushing and pulling with all of his might. Finally made it to the surface and burst through.

Paul woke with a start, sucking in a large amount of sweet air. For a short time Paul was confused about where he was, he didn't recognize the ceiling at all. A steady beeping caught his attention. As he turned his head he began to realize he must be in the hospital. He turned his head a little further and saw who had called him back. Sitting next to the hospital bed was cream. She was bent over with her head resting on the bed. She was sleeping with one hand resting on his upper arm.

Paul gently removed his arm from Creams grasp and rested his hand on her head and started to stroke her head and ears. Cream slowly came too, but as soon as she did she was in bed with Paul holding on to him for dear life, weeping in to his shoulder. All he could do was lay there and let her get it all out. Gently he wrapped his arms around her holding her closer. Sudden realization filled him. This was what he had missed, this was what had caused his anxiety. Paul buried his head into the top of Creams head and silently wept his own tears.

After a while they both settled down and just laid there holding each other. Both of them were too afraid to say anything, afraid to lose what they had just regained. But there were things that needed to be said.

"Cream."

"hmm"

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry too, it was Lucas idea that I ignore you as I did. It was meant to show you what you had done wrong and what you were missing out on."

Paul was about to say something but Cream looked longingly up into Paul's eyes and placed a delicate finger to his lips. Paul kissed that delicate finger and let her continue.

"In truth it is also my fault for not coming out and telling you from the beginning how I felt, this may have never happened."

They laid there in silence once again.

"So what is the truth than."

Cream propped her self up on her elbows and scooted forward to look Paul directly in the eyes. Gently she placed her fore head to Paul's so that their noses to were touching.

"The truth is that I love you and only you very much. There is no one else. You're the only one that I ever want to be with. Call me jealous, but I don't want to share you with any body. I don't want there to be any one else. I just want there to be only you and only me, no one else."

Cream was drained after that and laid down almost on top of Paul with her head right next to his. Paul was stunned beyond belief. He had always had very deep feelings for Cream, but never would have imagined that she felt the same way. He was human she was 'Mon. He never dreamed that they would ever move beyond best friends with benefits. Paul wrapped his arms around his best friend, his lover, his soul mate. Paul gave his shoulder a little pop and Cream raised her head to look at him again.

Paul could see the question in her eyes, did he love her too? Paul answered by kissing her deeply. At first Creams eyes shot open in surprise. Soon she realized that this was Paul's answer, he could think of no better way to articulate his feelings. They separated to breath and looked lovingly in to each others souls. Their heads than came together again and they kissed deeply and passionately.

Unbeknownst to them Ela had been at the door and heard the exchange. She had come to the hospital in hopes that Paul was still unconscious so she wouldn't have to go with him to the dance, and to also see Cream suffering. She was more than just a little upset to see the exchange. Now she had to go to the dance with this human. But more than that she was jealous. Those two had some thing special, something she didn't have, and she couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much. As she left the hospital she was still thinking about the out pour of true emotions that she had witnessed.

Back in Paul's room Cream had once again snuggled up next to him and they were both resting contentedly. Cream's head was resting on Paul's chest and she was enjoying one of Paul's favorite past times. Quite contentedly she was listening to Paul's heart beat, steady and strong, as he lovingly ran a hand over one of her long sensitive ears over and over again.

"You know I wish we would have done this earlier." Paul said as he continued to stroke Creams ear.

"What, fought?" Cream asked teasingly.

"No confessed our true feelings to each other."

Cream just hummed in agreement still enjoying the constant thudding emitting from Paul's chest.

"If we had I would be taking you to the dance tomorrow instead of Ela."

Paul just had to go there, but Cream didn't care, and said just as much.

"Well you better get all your philandering out of your system tomorrow than, because on Sunday you are mine and only mine."

Paul kissed the top of her head.

"I think I can live with that. As a matter of fact I think I can live with that for the rest of our lives and even beyond."

Cream went back to humming, content in the fact that she had her man back. Her man, and no one else's.

"Cream do me a favor though."

"Yeah?"

"Keep the last dance open for me."

"Always."

**The Dance, Saturday**

The doctors and nurses had not been happy that Cream had fallen asleep in bed with Paul. Upon further review though they let it slide since he looked infinitely better since she had. Paul's parents had shown up at about 7am. And by 8am Paul was checked out and on his way home. The doctor had told them that Paul should take it easy for a few more days but that wasn't going to keep him from going to the dance tonight.

Once he had gotten home they had eaten a huge Breakfast, Paul couldn't remember being so hungry. Once that was done he had called Ela to let her know that he would have to bow out of taking her to dinner so that he could go and get an outfit for the dance. Paul was surprised at how well she had taken the news.

Shortly after lunch Cream and Paul had gone to the mall to get their outfits and their hair done. Cream wouldn't let Paul see her outfit, and his curiosity only grew when she had the beautician trim off her shin fluff so it was the same length as the rest of her fur. When every thing was done Paul had driven Cream home. Sitting in her drive way they could see Luca sitting on Creams porch waiting impatiently for her.

"I'll see you at the dance then." Cream said leaning over and kissing Paul deeply.

Paul was left a little light headed as he watched Creams hips sway as she walked up to Luca and they entered the house. Paul drove home and jumped in to the shower making sure he was good and clean. He wanted to make sure he was good and clean for the last girl he was ever going to take out on a date, because after tonight he intended to keep his promise and would only be with Cream.

Eventually the time came and Paul Went to the dance. He was not surprised when he got to the school gym Ela and her gaggle of friends were there waiting for him. He felt like he was a side of meat being judged by a group of butchers as he approached the group. But Paul kept his cool.

"Ela, you look marvelous." Paul said giving a slight bow.

And indeed she did. She was wearing a black evening dress that was a few shades of black lighter than her main fur and complimented it nicely. Paul was a little annoyed as her friends began giggling like the little gossip girls that they were. Paul produced a corsage and offered it to Ela. Ela genuinely looked surprised by the offer, especially since she hadn't thought to bring one for him. Ela offered her delicate wrist to Paul and Paul gently slipped the flower arrangement on to it. Paul than offered his arm to Ela, who once again could hardly contain her surprise at Paul's manners. Apparently what Cream, Luca, and Blake had warned him about was true and Ela did have very little respect for any one much less humans. Paul decided he would show her just how much she was going to miss out on if she continued to be this way.

Paul and Ela partook in a few dances both fast and slow. They made small talk, and had a few cups of juice. Ela was actually really enjoying herself with this human. Who would have thought it was possible.  
It was about two hours into the dance when Paul noticed that Luca, Blake, and Cream had arrived.

Luca had dressed in a white button up dress shirt and black dress slacks. Paul couldn't ever remember seeing her in an actual dress. Blake was wearing a black gothic style over coat over a like wise white gothic frilly shirt, black leather pants and calf length black leather boots with silver buckles. But what Cream was wearing took Paul's Breath away. She was in a black Chinese Cheongsam, or Chinese dress. Even at this distance Paul could see that it was trimmed in pink flowers, was sleeveless, and even though the collar was snug around her neck it was open chest enough to show off quiet well what little cleavage she had.

As she approached Paul could see that the slit on both sides went up her legs dangerously high, but were kept in check by delicate silk ties at about mid thigh. When she walked past she made it a point to brush up against him so that he could get a full lounge of her scent. She was wearing the lavender and vanilla perfume he had gotten her. Her hand brushed his and he felt the bracelet he had gotten her as well. Paul turned to watch her leave and was shocked to see that the dress was also very open-backed from her shoulders to just under her tail. It too was kept in check by delicate silk ribbons. Those Paul was very sure were for show.

If Paul had thought that Ela was beautiful, Cream was outright gorgeous. Paul realized he was gawking and snapped himself back to his date who was acting like nothing had happened. Paul let that play out, he didn't want or need a confrontation. Instead he led Ela back out to the dance floor where they proceeded to have a very good time.  
Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of his three friends having a good time, but always Creams eyes were on him. Every so often too he would catch a glimpse of a Machoke from a well-known group of bullies harassing Cream and Luca.

About half way through the night Ela excused herself to the womens room. Ela could not believe how good of a time she was honestly having with Paul. The fact that the "Slut-bunny" had out shown her earlier was almost completely out of her head. Paul was turning into a rather fun date.

Paul took the brief break from Ela to go over by Cream and Luca. He disguised it as getting something to drink. He was not surprised at all when he felt a slender set of arms wrap themselves around his waist and hug him.

"I must say that you really know how to move out there. And those pants are doing miracles for that ass." Cream emphasized this by smacking his ass.

"I must say Dear that dress is stunning."

"You really think so?"

Paul turned to look at Cream who was slightly blushing.

"Absolutely, in fact I could only think of one way it would look better."

"Yeah and how is that?"

"If it were on my bed room floor."

Cream blushed a deep crimson.

"What does "dick-head" Darrel want?"

Cream came to her senses, she to was thinking about how great the dress would look on his floor.

"Oh, he seems to think that since I'm not here with you I am open game. He doesn't seem to be taking the hint though that I am not interested."

Spotting Ela Paul gave Cream a quick peck on the cheek.

"If he becomes too much of a bother tell the chaperones."

With that Paul went to Ela. They danced some more, and laughed some more. Good times were had. The night was nearing its end, if he had to guess there might be two hours left of the dance. He decided it was time to go to Cream.

"Well Ela I want to thank you for being my date…"

"What are you serious?" Ela quipped with a haughty laugh.

Paul had up until that moment found her laugh to be beautiful, not any more though.

"I agreed to go to the dance with you, not be your girl friend."

Paul hung his head, he could no longer bring himself to look the Luxray fem in the eye. Cream had tried to warn him that Ela was this way, but he hadn't listened to her.

"Pokemorphs and humans being anything but friends is un natural." Ela continued.

She took that moment to place her arms around his shoulders and slink closer to him like they were still slow dancing and not having an argument. The entire act made his stomach turn. But when she leaned in and intimately whispered her next words in his ear he had all he could do to not puke on the bitch.

"Besides I can smell that "Slut-bunny" of yours all over you, and I don't play well with others."

Ela was in shocked surprise as realized what she had just said and did, as Paul bit back the venomis remark he was about to make and swallowed the bile that had pooled in his mouth. Instead he took her hands in his, brought them to his lips and gently kissed them.

"I truly pity you Ela, you have no idea what your missing living in your privet little world of only you. I want to thank you though for the wonderful time we had tonight. Hopefully you have learned something tonight. I also think it might be best if you find your own way home. I don't think your parents would appreciate you being brought home by a human."

With that Paul turned and left Ela standing in the middle of the dance floor slack-jawed thinking about what she had just said, done and heard. Paul suddenly found his mouth very dry so he diverted course towards the juice bar to get something to drink. However as he was approaching the bar Lauca intercepted him. She looked panicked.

"Paul I can't find Cream. Some kids over by the doors think they saw her fleeing out of the building being pursued by Darrel and his group!"

Paul forgot about his thirst as he scanned the crowd. He could not see Cream any where, however he did see Blake chatting to a Mismagius. Paul gave a sharp whistle to catch Blake's attention. Blake looked sharply in Paul and Lucas direction and upon seeing their urgency quickly made his way to them.

"This had best be good, I was looking at some sweet and gentle loving there." Blake said pointedly

"Oh is that a fact?" Luca asked

"You know exactly what it means."

"Enough both of you, Cream is missing and Darrel was seen chasing her. We need to find her."

Together they went searching for Cream. In the quads Cream had hidden her self behind some bushes and was hurriedly tapping out a message on her phone. No sooner had she pressed send when she heard her pursuers.

"Come out, come out, where every you are. You know your going to give it up to me tonight." Cream heard Darrel say.

"Man I don't think she is here, yo." Cream knew that voice to and wasn't surprised to hear it. The voice belonged to Darrel's Blaziken friend Burn.

"No Burn she is still here I can feel her." And of course they would have Carla the Espeon bitch that followed the other two around.

"As a matter of fact she is hiding behind those bushes over there."

Creams eyes got huge in terror as she broke cover and started to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction as the group of bullies. She didn't know what hit her, but she was hit hard from behind. With a shriek of equal parts surprise and pain Cream hit the ground rolling. She didn't even come to a complete stop before she tried to get back on her feet and continue running. But a heavy foot came down on her back pinning her to the ground. Cream was able to turn her head enough to look at her attackers, and her heart sank at the sight of wanton lust that glared back at her from the Machoke that had her under foot.

"Why are you even chasing her Darrel, there are fresher fish in this school. Besides this ones aura has been tainted by a human." Carla asked bending over a little to examine the Lopunny on the ground.

"She told me no. No one tells me no."

With that the brute bent over and made to tear her dress off of her. Cream did the only thing she really could do, and screamed at the top of her lounges. Her scream was cut short by a huge meaty hand slapping her across the face. Cream was knocked silly, and had the Machokes foot been on the small of her back she would have gone flying further across the quad. Cream started to whimper as she felt that same meaty hand once again make to tear her clothes off.

"Stop right now!" Some one yelled from across the quad.

The three bullies turned to see Paul, Luca and Blake making their way across the Quad towards them.

"Get your filthy fucking hands and feet off of her!" Paul shouted as they got closer.

"Or what human? I think your friends are a little out matched for you to be talking so boldly."

But the Machoke did remove his foot from the small of Creams back, only to violently kick her when she had gotten to her hands and knees. Cream went sailing like a rag doll. When she landed she didn't move. Paul was enraged and it showed in his face as he removed his coat and dress shirt, leaving him in his undershirt and dress pants. Blake was doing the same. Paul had called the cops as soon as he had seen what Darrel and his group were doing. But after the shity conversation he had just had with Ela he was beyond fed up with arrogant 'Mons.

"I would think twice human. I'm going to turn you into a greasy stain."

With that the bullies attacked almost as a cohesive unit, but so did the three friends. Luca and the Blaziken started going at it as only two fighting types could. Their attacks were fast and hard. Burn had been relying on his fire type advantage over Luca but Lucas speed and strength were greater and it wasn't long before she had him out cold on the ground with a broken jaw.

Blake on the other hand had squared off with Carla. The Umbreon and Espeon were circling each other hurling special attacks at one another. Their opposing Eevee-lution type rivalry kicking in.

"To bad we had to meet under such conditions, you would have made one hell of a dance partner beautiful." Blake said dodging a rather nasty psychic attack.

"Maybe darkness, but we will never know."

Carla thought she might be able to get the drop on Blake by actually physically attacking him. Instead Blake stepped aside and watched as she went sailing by. While her back was still turned Blake snapped his fingers and launched a Shadow Ball at her. Carla hit the ground unconscious as well. Both 'Mon looked to their human friend and were going to help him. But decided better of it. This was Paul's fight.  
And a fight it was too. Paul watched the thick corded muscles in Darrel's arms as they swung at him. Paul easily dodged the punches and would move in to strike Darrel's pressure points every time he missed. However Paul didn't know if he was doing the Machoke any damage though because of his thick skin and even thicker muscles. Being a fighting type Darrel had a distinct advantage, being a 'Mon gave him an even greater advantage.

Darrel caught Paul with a hard punch to the head that sent Paul to the ground. Paul was dazed but conscious enough to roll out of the way as Darrel's tree trunk sized leg came crashing down to where Paul's head had been. Paul took advantage of the opening and stomped his heel into Darrel's knee as hard as he could. Darrel came crashing down on to one knee with Paul still under him. Paul brought his foot up and stomped one more time, this time his heel was planted in to Darrel's jewels. The Machoke's eyes rolled up in to his head as he fell over.

Paul didn't even give himself time to recover. He pushed him self up off the ground and ran to Cream. She was just coming to when Paul got to her. Paul kneeled down beside her and gently scooped her in to his lap where she proceeded to sob. He was glad to discover that all of her wounds were superficial and wouldn't leave any permanent marks. After a short bit Cream settled down and Paul helped her to her feet. Taking a moment Paul helped her readjust her dress.

As the four friends turned to go back to the party they came face to face with the bullies once again. All three looked enraged and were on the verge of attacking when a bolt of lightning struck them hard leaving them once again laying on the ground.

When they looked up they saw Ela standing a short distance away with her clenched fist held in the air. Behind her were the cops finally showing up. Quietly and quickly the four of them gave their statements and made to go back to the dance. On their way they passed Ela who put her self in Paul and Creams way. Luca gave Blake a look, and they continued in side. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but then Ela spoke.

"Are you two alright?"

"Do you honestly care?" Paul asked.

"I guess I deserve that, don't I?" Ela responded casting her eyes down.

"You said some pretty nasty things about me and Cream."

"I know, I spoke with out thinking. That kind of behavior and those views have been drilled into me all my life. But When I saw you guys in the hospital it pulled on my heart, it made me realize something was missing from my life. Though I didn't know what exactly. Than tonight when Cream walked past you and brushed up against you, and just now when you were holding her I realized what it was."

"And what would that be Ela?" Cream asked still on the defensive.

"I am jealous of you two. I realized that now. Of all the things I have the one thing I don't have is some one that truely makes me feel special. Someone that is as committed to me as you two are committed to each other. I hope that you guys are able to forgive me for what I have put you through."

Paul smiled at Ela and wrapped his arm around Creams shoulder. As they started to walk back to the school they stopped alongside Ela and Paul took one of her hands in his.

"Ela, there may be hope for you yet."

With that the three of them went back into the dance. The last hour passed without incident. Every one danced and partied and had a great time. True to his word as the DJ announced the last song of the night Paul took Cream in to his arms and slow danced with her. The two lovers held each other tightly till the last note faded away, and on that last note they looked each other deeply in the eyes and kissed one another.

When the four of them left, they found Ela on the front steps. Apparently she had a falling out with her former friends who didn't appreciate her new view on Paul and Creams relation ship. Cream smiled and wrapped an arm around the Luxray fems shoulders.

"Well the four of us were just going to go back to my house for a small after party since my parents are working all night. You can join us if you want."

Ela smiled and thanked her for the offer but she should really be getting home. There were things she needed to think about now that she had a new view on life. Hugging her new found friends Ela left to go home. When the four of them got to Creams house Both Luca and Blake excused them selves as well. The shit eating grins they both were wearing told Paul and Cream that the two of them were going to go and relive the moment they had evolved each other back in their sophomore year. Saying good night they watched their friends head in the direction of Blake's house.

And than they were alone. Taking her keys out of her small purse Cream walked up to her front door and unlocked it. As she was about to cross over the thresh hold in to her house Cream looked back over her shoulder to where Paul was still standing on the side-walk. Cream gave Paul a very seductive smile and with a silent nod of her head towards the empty house, and a come hither wave of her hand, silently invited Paul in for the night.

Paul casually walked up to where Cream was waiting for him and took her offered hand. Creams delicate fingers took Paul's hand in to hers and lead him inside. Paul shut and locked the front door behind him as Cream than proceeded to lead him by the hand up to her bedroom. As with the front door once they were in Creams room Paul shut and locked the door.

Cream instantly found herself in Paul's arms being kissed deeply. As they stood there enjoying the depths of each others mouths Cream felt Paul's hands make their ways up her back to where the silk ribbon was holding the back of her dress in place. With a gentle tug the ribbon came undone and slid through the loops in the back of the dress.

Cream moved her hands up to Paul's shoulders and running her hands along them slid Paul's jacket off. It was at this point that they separated to get a decent breath and Cream grasped Paul's shirt in both hands and pulled. They both chuckled as buttons went flying everywhere. Cream could care less if Paul ever wore that shirt again she wanted him out of it. Greedily she yanked the dress shirt and under shirt off of Paul's body, they had covered it long enough it was her turn now. But Paul stopped her.

Paul reached behind Creams neck and undid the buttons that held her collar shut. Unlike Cream, Paul wanted to see her in this dress again, so he was careful not to damage it. Once that was done Paul helped her slip it off her shoulders and down her front half exposing her small firm breasts. Paul wasted no time taking one of those glorious little A cups into his mouth. While his mouth and tongue worked one breast his hand was working the other.

Hungrily Paul suckled the teat that was in his mouth bringing it to its full erect state in no time. Gently Cream pushed Paul into a sitting position on her bed. Seeing what she had planned Paul undid the silk ties on the sides of her dress to allow her legs a greater range of motion. Sure enough Cream sat upon Paul's lap and allowed him to continue his worshiping of her chest.  
Eventually Cream pushed Paul back and started to kiss her way down his body. They were decidedly entering new territory tonight to mark their renewed dedication to solely each other. For years they had been having sex, but never had they made love. Fore play was a whole new experience for them.

Cream continued to plant little kisses down the length of his body till she got to the waist of his pants. Quickly Cream undid his belt and pants. Taking a hold of his pants and boxers she pulled them off of him in one fluid motion. Paul now lay butt naked on her bed, his little man exposed to the night.

Cream went right back between his legs after discarding his pants and didn't hesitate for a second as she wrapped her lips around the head of cock. No one would ever accuse Cream of lacking courage, or having a big mouth. As a matter of fact Paul's meat was almost too big for her mouth. But she took it like a champ. Slowly her head bobbed up and down like she was enjoying a nice popsicle on a hot summer day. Her tongue ran along the bottom of his member so that every inch was well taken care of. So well in fact that Paul couldn't last much longer.

"Cream, Dear I'm about to blow my…"

Cream picked up speed and swallowed more of Paul's pride. When he felt his head touch the back of her throat Paul lost it and blew his load. Creams eyes bugged out for a second as she gagged on the first few spurts but she swallowed every thing Paul had to give. When he was finally done ejaculating in her mouth Cream let his member slip from her lips and she licked up what little hadn't made it down her throat.

Paul sat up taking Creams hands in to his own. Paul undid the little decorative belt at her waist and let it and the rest of the dress fall from her marvelous Lopunny hips and on to the floor. Paul had to take a moment and marvel. Cream was wearing panties for a change while she wasn't in heat. He wouldn't really cal them panties though since there was probably only enough material to them to cover her mound, and that just barely. Paul found his assumption to be correct as he undid the ties on her hips and pulled the sodden material from her crotch. The thong hit the floor and stayed there.

Paul stood up and took Cream into his arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other as they embraced. Paul gently laid Cream down on her bed and proceed to remove her thigh high silk stockings. As each leg lifted and dropped Paul got a spectacular view of her treasure.

As soon as they were completely nude Cream spread her legs so Paul could get a good look. Dropping to his knees in a daze Paul leaned in and engulfed Creams drooling snatch with his mouth. Like a man dying of starvation Paul feasted on her folds, savoring every ounce of juicy goodness.

Finding her button Paul licked and teased it eliciting great sighs and broken moans from Cream. It wasn't much longer before Cream was arching her back and wrapping her legs around his head as her first orgasm tore through her body. By this time Paul was ready to get down to business. Slowly he climbed up the length of her body till he was propped up on his hands and knees above her. Leaning in they kissed deeply.

"Are you ready?" asked Paul, felling they had teased each other enough. He loved Cream so much and was glad they had gotten over their problems, things were back to the may they had always meant to have been.

"You know it," answered Cream with a tender smile, and a gentle touch earning a passionate kiss in response from the male who was now descending down upon her.

Paul thrust his hips forward and pressed his member against Cream's folds, tapping against them until he finally parted her slit and inserted his manhood into her vagina, sliding in an inch or two further with every thrust he made.

Not more than a few thrusts later, Paul finally bottomed out in Cream's depths, feeling his length gripped firmly by her innards. "Ohh... babe, I've missed this so much." he moaned, causing her to smile in return.

Cream assisted his efforts by gyrating her hips, allowing her hips to meet his and for Paul to insert his penis deep into her with every thrust he made.

The feeling felt fantastic; both lovers were connected in such a romantic, passionate way. This right here was what he had almost lost for ever. Looking deeply in to each others eyes they saw just how much they loved each other and how they would always look forward to every chance they could get to make love together.

Paul and Cream kept their slow intimate dance up for several minutes, each sharing the warmth of each others body internally and externally.

As Paul's orgasm drew nearer and nearer, he picked up his pace and slid himself into her more and more rapidly, earning broken moans and panting from the Lopunny fem beneath him, who was also nearing orgasm.  
Finally, Paul lost it and felt his orgasm hit him. The pleasurable feeling shot through him and after making its way to the head of his cock, fired several spurts of semen deep into Cream's greedy womb.

Feeling that caused Cream to hit her climax as well. Her body tensed up and, with a loud screech, felt a gush of fluid expel from her body. Paul felt her inner walls squeeze and grip him tightly during her orgasm.

Panting and worn out from their romp, Paul leaned in and gave his lover a kiss. "I love you, Cream, and I will never leave you again" he whispered softly.  
"I love you too, Paul, and I'm sorry I put us through such hell this week." she whispered back. "I think this has more than made up for it." Paul said kissing her again.

Cream smiled secretly giving Paul a small push. When Paul got off of her Cream luxuriously swung her legs around and got up to her hands and knees. Cream looked seductively over her shoulder at Paul who was gapping at the sight of her glorious ass as it was swaying hypnotically in front of him. "That made up for Monday, lets make up for Tuesday."

Paul was instantly hard again and wasted no time mounting Cream. Paul wasted no time and force fed his meat deep into her birth canal. At this angle he could go deeper and it wasn't long before he had her squealing in delight at the depths he was hitting. All too soon Creams arm strength gave out and she had to lean her head and upper body down on to her pillow. This new position allowed Paul to dive deeper. Cream gave an extra deep sigh as Paul leaned over her fluffy tail and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Creams eyes started to roll back in her head and her mouth hung open, droll covered her pillow, as Paul started to bump up against her cervix.

Cream had no strength to scream as her hardest orgasm yet hit her. Her body just locked up in ecstasy and her back arched against Paul's chest. Completely spent Cream flopped down on to her bed, Paul still buried inside of her. He wasn't finished yet and rolled them on to their sides. Gently Paul lifted one of her legs and held it there as he continued to pound away. It didn't take long before she was moaning and whimpering again. This time it was Paul that didn't last. With two hard thrusts Paul went hilt deep and came so hard that he brought Cream with him over the edge.

Silently they laid there gasping for breath, completely spent and unable to move. Both had a very satisfied smiles on their faces. Paul slid out of Cream and gently let her leg down on to the bed so it was draped in front of the other. Cream sleepily turned her head back to look at Paul, who weekly smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

"Well I think we took care of Tuesday, and possibly Wednesday." Paul said still panting slightly.

Cream gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, but I think we should save making up for Thursday and Friday for the morning. Other wise what are we going to do for Valentines day?"

"Oh I don't know we could go to dinner, go to a movie." Paul suggested gently rubbing Creams thigh.

"Or we could go over to your house and lock our selves in your room."

Paul chuckled and Draped his arm over her hip. Paul exalted in the feeling of Cream lacing her delicate fingers through his and bring their joined arms up to rest on her stomach. This is where he belonged, right here, and no where else, ever. Leaning in closer Paul nuzzled his head into Creams shoulder and kissed her one more time before drifting off to sleep. His last thoughts were of how this was truly it, this is what was always meant to be, and he was content with it.


End file.
